Dennis Bernard
Name: Dennis Bernard Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: camping, Magic™ cards, school coffeehouse, ancient history Appearance: '''Dennis is 5'8 and a little over 160 lbs. He has blue eyes and short, straight blond hair. His wide, pale face is usually clean-shaven, chiefly because his facial hair grows in patchy and awful. He has a round, slightly large nose and a small mouth. He usually wears cheap running shoes, gray jeans with a belt and a black Dropkick Murphys shirt with green and white print. He often dons white sweatbands on his wrists and a brown English-style cap, as well as a small cross necklace on a black string. Dennis has lost some weight in recent years, and although he doesn't have much muscle mass to speak of his friends are in agreement that he looks great. '''Biography: '''Dennis was brought up in a middle-class Anglican household in Highland Beach. His mother and father were avid campers and--barring the years that he and his older brother were born--made it a habit to go on yearly trips to Montana to enjoy the outdoors. Dennis wasn't the most physically active kid but he always looked forward to camping with his family, and usually entertained himself with a gameboy or Magic cards. He became a boyscout somewhere during gradeschool primarily for the chance to camp more frequently, although as it turned out camping with the scouts made him feel forced into more activity than suited his leisurely pace and he quit after a year. He quickly found his niche in highschool, being very friendly and enthusiastic (if a little much at times), as well as knowing enough people with common interests from gradeschool to spare him from sitting alone at lunch freshman year. He attended one of the school coffeehouses to watch a friend perform and eventually got involved with the committee, making friends and performing one or two acoustic acts himself after some practice. No one knows just what got him obsessed with Celtic music the following year, but he soon began dressing the part as well and embracing his Irish heritage. Which was great, except he was of French and English background with somewhere around a quarter of something that was either Welsh or Irish. His favorite movie became Boondock Saints, his favorite beer Guinness (although he wasn't old enough to drink), and he nicknamed himself "Shenanigans McGee". It never really caught on. When SOTF reared its ugly head to the American public, Dennis was prohibited from watching it by his parents. He did anyway, and since his dad experienced severe back problems that year it was pretty easy to get away with watching it online while his mom was at work. He became a closet Dodd fan in v1 (before it became socially acceptable to root for any of the players) and was thrilled to see him win. The next year he openly rooted for Bryan Calvert and went through a short phase of attempting to dropkick things during lunch without much success. Calvert won as well and Dennis became convinced that he had the luck of the Irish (or Welsh?) on his side when it came to picking SOTF winners. This year, THE Adam Dodd is attending Southridge and Dennis is star-struck. Admittedly, he really should be focusing on college, but come on! It's Adam-freaking-Dodd! '''Advantages: Dennis still retains quite a bit of useful knowledge and experience from boyscouting. He's fairly smart and hasn't made any enemies. Disadvantages: He's not in great physical shape, and isn't very coordinated. He is sometimes subject to lapses of judgment. Designated Number: Male Student no. 112 The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Harpoon Conclusions: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Lucy Arber '''Collected Weapons: Harpoon (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: '''Lucy Arber '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Dennis Bernard began his game in the jungle, eventually making his way out to the Showers, where he encountered Lucy Arber. She immediately began teasing and insulting him, and he decided to leave. As he did, however, Lucy became angry at his lack of response to her and hurled a rock at him, striking him between the shoulder blades. Angry, Dennis shoved her over into a puddle. Upon seeing blood from her cheek, she grabbed her weapon, a doloire, and severed his right LCL before jumping on top of Dennis and attempting to strangle him. Although he was able to dislodge her somewhat and wound her with his harpoon, she quickly grabbed her doloire again and sunk it into his stomach. When that didn't kill him instantly, she removed it and began to hack away at his neck, killing him. Post-Game Evaluation: Wow, that kid was a waste of time. At least his death was kind of funny, getting axed to death because he didn't have the good sense to run away from the girl who'd bullied him for six years. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dennis, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *Rinse, Repeat Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dennis Bernard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students